


Will You Come With Me?

by Closeted_Calliope



Category: Alice Isn't Dead (Podcast)
Genre: But there's some Keisha in there, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Takes place at the end of part 2 chapter 10 and a little past that, its just a lady and her anxious trucker wife reuniting and taking care of each other, mostly shows Alice's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: Alice, after a long and vigorous search, is finally reunited with Keisha. And she's never letting anyone hurt her again.





	Will You Come With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so we know like NOTHING about Alice so this fic is like 90% speculation. Also I put WAYYY atop much research into this fic in order to make it "accurate". I have literally no idea what I'm doing. Enjoy.

Alice banged on the door of the room again, harder this time. She knew that Bay & Creek knew she was there, but no one had shown up to take her away and/or kill her yet. Still, she had to get Keisha and get out of there before they did.

Keisha. Oh, god, she could hear her screams from the other side of the heavy metal door. Alice could only imagine what was happening to her wife, and nothing her imagination could come up with was pleasant. 

"One sec," came the voice of a woman, who did not know that Alice did not have one sec. "Finishing up here."

Alice couldn't afford wasting any more time trying to be civil. Whipping a bobby pin out of her hair, she skillfully picked the lock and threw open the door, drawing her pistol. 

What she saw next nearly threw her off balance, but she managed to stay grounded.

There was a woman, if your could even call her that. She wore a police investigator uniform, well-worn and covered in splashes of blood. Whatever human-esque appearance she had was taken away from her horrid grin, her teeth at an impossibly of spacing and angle. And in her long-nailed fingers was none of these than Keisha herself, who looked on the edge of death. 

_This ends **now.**_

In an instant Alice's gun was raised and a bullet found its way into the police investigator's forehead. The last thing her face did was scrunch up into an expression of surprise and anger as Keisha fell from her fingertips and mealy yellow fat oozed from the hole in her face. As Keisha gasped and tried to catch her breath, Alice shot the police investigator twice more in the chest for good measure. She fell back and hit the ground with a thud. So that took care of one issue.

"Alice?" And there was Keisha, sitting on her knees, leaning on her arm to keep herself from falling over. She was breathing heavily, and she looked like she had seen death, which at this point, was probably true. And as her eyes filled with tears of exhaustion and surprise, she asked, "Y-you came back for me?" Alice answered not with words, but with a single, solemn nod. 

As Keisha began to sob in relief, each cry wracking her body with tears, it struck Alice like a train exactly how much she missed Keisha. It had been so long since she'd seen her, inside her truck at the edge of the Thistle town. She hadn't wanted to leave her, but it wasn't safe for her to come along. Of course, it wasn't much safer for her to stay behind, either, but she knew Keisha was smart and strong enough to survive without her, no matter how much it hurt. But now, standing in front of her sobbing wife, she remembers that last conversation with her, and how she wanted it to last forever, and how she wanted to start the rest of their lives together.

"I was wrong; I'm sorry." Alice barely registered the words coming out of her mouth. She really wished she had brought Keisha with her: Maybe she could've avoided being almost killed by a terrible creature; again, from what she heard from her radio messages. She would not let this happen again. She couldn't. "I......Will you come with me?"

Keisha stared at her, expression unreadable, cheeks still wet from fresh tears. Alice elaborated, "At least, will you come with me out of here? I'm not sure how long we have until Bay & Creek knows I'm here, if they don't know already." 

She stretched a hand down to help Keisha up. Keisha looked at Alice, then at her hand, then back at Alice, and took her hand with a fierce look on her face. 

Alice heaved her up with a grunt, catching her when the entirety of Keisha's body weight leaned into her. That police investigator woman had really done some damage. At least she couldn't do any more. 

"Keisha," Alice said, "I know it's hard, but I'm gonna need you to walk for me. I can help, but you know I can't carry you out and protect you at the same time."

Keisha bit her lip, nodded, and managed to get into a standing position, though she was still leaning on Alice a great deal.  
"Let's go." 

And then they began their escape; Alice walking slightly ahead, one hand holding her readied pistol, and the other wrapped around the back of Keisha, who was hobbling along as fast as she could, her arm wrapped around Alice's shoulders. 

Their exit was mostly uneventful. The halls were empty aside from a few plastic plants whose purpose was probably to liven up the menacing dark metal hallways. Those plastic plants failed mistersbly at their jobs.

To Alice's surprise, they went almost unnoticed through the halls, sneaking from corridor to corridor. 

Almost. 

As they were nearing the end of their grand escapade, a single guard walked out from behind a corner. Startled, he froze with a gasp and aimed his rifle. Out of instinct, Alice did the same, stepping in front of Keisha. 

For a solid thirty seconds, though it felt like enternity, no one moved.

Finally, Keisha said, in a calm, cool, cracked voice, "You didn't see anything. We were never here."

The guard seemed moved by her words and slowly lowered his rifle, figuring his enemy would do the same. 

Alice took his hesitation as an opportunity to promptly shoot him in the head. He fell to the ground with a quiet _thud_. Alice and Keisha scurried last him, not daring to look down at the corpse.

Soon enough, they reached a dead end, which looked like a kitchen covered in painted-on dust. This, they both knew, was the elevator to the old house that served as a secret entrance. Alice brought Keisha into the kitchen and sat her down at one of the chairs before turning a knob on the oven, causing the floor to rise. 

Keisha wondered why she wasn't able to work the elevator the last time she was here, with that horrible police investigator. She figured that the cameras in the house must've seen her coming and locked the elevator from the inside. And then she realized that there were cameras inside the house. 

"Alice," she croaked, her voice still weak from the tension in the investigator's fingers around her neck. "There are cameras all over the house. They're going to know we left and come looking for us."

"Let them," Alice replied, the elevator jerking to a stop at the rest of the house. "We won't be sticking around to see them."

Putting her gun away, Alice took Keisha's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders before leading her wife out the door of the old house. 

Keisha's Bay & Creek cab was nowhere to be seen, most likely because she crashed it. Instead, a dull blue pickup truck sat a few feet away from the door. 

Alice gently but swiftly ushered Keisha into the passenger seat before running around to reach the driver's seat. As soon as she got in, she checked the rearview mirror. 

Just along the horizon, a large cloud of dust was coming their way. When she squinted, Alice could make out what looked like army trucks and- were those helecopters?

They had found them. 

Alice slammed her hands on the steering wheel and hissed, "Shit!"

Out of nowhere, Keisha muttered,"Yes."

"What?"

Keisha's head turned to her wife's, who stared in confusion. She elaborated on her statement. 

"Yes, I will go with you."

Alice smiled at the reassuring comment, gave Keisha a soft kiss on her lips, and said, "Good. Now it's time to go."

And without another word, Alice faced the road ahead and slammed her foot on the gas.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, and I also hope it wasn't too obvious that I've never written these characters before. Still, I really like how this came out, and I hope you guys did too. Until next time!!! 
> 
> -CC


End file.
